Frigga/Ilayuminite
Complete Covert Ops: Asgard's Finest. |organization = Asgardians. |health = 4 |health# = 160 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 160 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 4 |defense# = 29 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 25 |effects = |bio = Frigga, '''the All-Mother, is the Queen of Asgard and wife of Odin. Goddess of marriage, love, divinity and precognition - She keeps the peace between all families around the globe and brings prosperity into the world. The kind mother, she does not hesitate to fight for the alliance, unlike her husband. Instead, she jumps at the opportunity to shine a light brighter than any enemies could. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name2 = Balder Draumar |stamina2 = 14% |target2 = One Ally |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Magic Buff |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name3a = Matrons of Asgard |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Idunn |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = All |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Magic Debuff Buff |Text3b = "Or, as you prefer calling her, the Enchantress" |effects3b = |name3c = Gaea |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = All Allies |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Magic '''Heal |effects3c = |name3d = Karnilla |stamina3d = 10% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 3 |hitcrit3d = 84% / 56% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Ranged Magic Energy |effects3d = |name3e = Loki |stamina3e = 10% |target3e = All Enemies |hits3e = n/a |hitcrit3e = 100% |cooldown3e = 2 Rounds |type3e = Magic Debuff |Text3e = "Surprised to see my own daughter?" |effects3e = |name4 = Godslayer |stamina4 = 50% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 4 |hitcrit4 = 93% / 55% |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (starts off CD) |type4 = Melee Magic Energy |effects4 = }} Counter/'Follow-Up Attack:' |stamina = 0%}}Evaluation for Damage/Health restoration of Abilities: *Divine Staff/Counter - 8% of average health as damage. *Bitterblade - 4% of average health as damage. *Gaea - 25% of average health restored (healing). *Karnilla - 25% of average health as damage. Dialogue: .}} Possible Team-Up Bonuses: *'Arcane Arts: '''Heroes that use magic. *'Asgardians: Heroes who are from Asgard. *'''All My Sons: Frigga and any children of her, including step-children. *'Goodbye Mom: '''Thor and Frigga. *'Mixed Feelings: Loki and Frigga. *'Mothers of All: '''Eve and Frigga. *'My Reflection: Amora and Frigga. *'The Warriors Piss:' Fandral/Volstagg/Hogun and Frigga. *'Ever-Watching: '''Heimdall and Frigga. '''References:' *"Balder Draumar" - Balder's tale, where he receives dreams (draumar in Norse) about his death. Frigga, being very protective of her son, made either every person personally promise her to never harm Balder (a magical oath) other than the mistletoe, or cast spells that were empowered by the Norns. Former is mythology Friggs, latter is Marvel Friggs. Loki killed Balder either way. *"Godslayer" - Frigga killed the Midgard Serpent (Jormungandr) by shouting the word in Loki: Agent of Asgard (Issue 15) Notes: *Frigga is highly eager to help the alliance, especially after Thor's MIA and the situation with the worthies. *This kit is a combination of 3 Friggs - Mythological, Comics and MCU. *The matrons of Asgard were an actual team, made of Frigga/Freyja, Idunn and Gaea. I just added more people and made Idunn her rather "canonical" self (Amora). *I might... need to nerf that level 1. All feedback is welcome ♥♥♥ Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:90 CP Category:Covert Task Heroes Category:Asgardians Category:Marvel Category:Generalists Category:Generalist